


Blue Moonlight

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Affection, Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Dimitri being such a gentleman, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, I accepted contructive criticism, Marianne just being an angel, Mentioned of Claude Sylvain and Hilda being supportive of their friends relationship, One Shot, They both trying to give each other comforts they deserve, While suppressing his thoughts of his trauma, mentioned of minor characters death, no beta we died like glenn, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Dimitri just wanted to spend time with her, as they gaze upon the moonlit night sky. Wondering how he even deserved to be around such a kind-hearted person in the first place.All the meanwhile, the thoughts of his deceased love ones won't leave him be.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Kudos: 25





	Blue Moonlight

"Tonight looks so beautiful." Marianne said softly, as she stared up at the night sky.

"Indeed, it does..." Dimitri responded. And yet, the young prince wasn't looking at the stars nor the moon. Instead his eyes were all on her. Just to catch a glimpse of her one of a kind smile. “I never see it quite like it.”

Dimitri must give his thanks to Claude, Sylvain, and Hilda for helping him find a nice location for them to be out here in this hour. A hidden place where they don't have to worry of being caught by the knight, or even, Seteth. Granting him more time to spend with Marianne, after a long week of doing duties as house leader of the Blue Lions. 

When she stared back down at him with her doe like eyes, Dimitri didn't look away from her. Not even pretend that he was gazing at her all this time rather than the starry night sky. He did, however, feel his face and the tips of his ears turn red.

"Oh, Dima." She was able to put in the pieces together which made her giggles, lightly. 

The way she laughed was music to his ears. He would do anything just to hear from her even if it may come at his own expense. 

He smiles in amusement at her, "Well, I'm not wrong." With that being said, he leaned forward closely to her ear. "You're just as beautiful as any stars and moon in the sky." Then he brings up his hand, and places on her right cheek.

Never did he think he would be bold enough to do this. And yet, he let his hand caress her soft cheeks which made her eyes close. Allowing her to relax against his touch he didn't know he could do. He made sure to be gentle as possible, fearing one fatal move will hurt her with his cursed strength. 

Sometimes he wondered how he was worthy to be around her. Sweet and kind, Marianne. From the beginning, she was a timid and quiet person who would try to hide away from the rest of the world. And yet, something about her intrigues him. There was something familiar about her from the moment he saw sorrow in her eyes. A similar experience he once had four years ago. 

He still remembers his first encounter with her at the stable like it was fate. Watching her speak with the horses and giving them affections from a distance. When he wanted to speak just to get to know her; however, Dimitri untentionly frightened her away by his sudden presence. Never before he feels so idiotic in his whole miserable life. 

Dimitri didn't get a chance to speak with her again until she temporarily joined the Blue Lions to provide assistance for his class mission. During that month, he was able to speak with her and made sure she was comfortable around unfamiliar faces. And in battle, he would make sure to keep her safe from any dangers when they work together.

As they spend more time together, the more he realizes how much he enjoys being around her. Marianne's presence made him feel at ease whenever they are assigned a group tasked at the stable, or having a nice meal after a long day of work, or even given any freetimes to spend for themselves. Unlike other nobles children in the academy, he didn't need to act like a proper prince like he supposed to be. They don't have to talk about politics of their respected land, or anything like that. They just talk about anything that they like. Which is very freeing for him, at least.

When he first came to the officer academy, he was here for one reason alone. To seek revenge on the lives who were lost at the Tragedy of Duscur. Especially for his father, his stepmother, and Glenn, who beg for salvations from their suffering. Constantly reminding him over and over again, every single moment of his life. Preventing him from sleeping peacefully at night, and even when he’s awake during the day. He can still hear their cries, but have become whispers in the back of his mind whenever he's around her. 

There was a part of him that should be ashamed of himself for struggling to keep his promise. He hasn't made much progress on finding the culprits who caused it throughout the months. His father would berate him for not doing what he must do, his stepmother cries in agony, and Glenn would just give him an icy glare. No amount of forgiveness for his failure in keeping his promise will ever satisfy them.

"Dimitri?" Her voice snapped him out from his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. Only to see her expression fill with worry that made her smile fade away. "Are you alright? You look sad for a moment." 

"I'm sorry..." The young prince apologized. Then mentally curses himself for making her worried. "Didn't mean to cause you worry, I was just lost in my own thoughts. That's all." 

"Are you sure?" She questioned, "I-I can try to help you if you want me."

"Just having you here with me is enough." Dimitri answered while rubbing his thumb against her cheeks, affectionately. 

"Oh, um..." All of a sudden, she struggles to find the right words. "I-I will gladly stay by your side." Again, Marianne's blush turned redder than a ruby.

"Hm. Let's just enjoy this moment of peace while we still can."Dimitri smiled just to reassure her.

"Okay," Marianne only nodded in response. And with that, they both look up at the night sky together. Until she spotted something particular she liked to bring up.“I never saw a moon look so...blue.” 

Indeed, there was a full moon that is unlike any others. Faintly glowing a shade of blue which reminds him of ice. With no clouds drifting in the air, the moonlight was able to shine down on them. Preventing the lands from becoming purely dark until the sun appeared at dawn. 

There's been stories about seeing the blue moon as a blessing of sorts. Especially during a clear sky like this one. It's also one of the reason why he wanted to be here with her. Not because of a so-called miracle, meeting Marianne is already a blessing itself, he just wanted show her and enjoy the rest of the night with her.

“You haven't seen it where you from?” He asked.

“That because…I'm not allowed to...” Marianne has grown silent all of a sudden. 

Her head drops and folds her hand together into a prayer. He can already sense something was wrong, as her body begins to shake. She tries to say something, but every time she does barely forms a whisper. Worry he may have brought an unwanted memory. Dimitri decided to comfort her by placing a hand on her upper-back. Which kinda caught her off guard by his sudden gesture. 

“You don't have to tell me if you’re not ready, Marianne. But know this that I will be there for you when the time has come, I swear it.” He reassures her, as he begins to make circles to soothe her from whatever thoughts that were plaguing her. 

Marianne only sighs,“Thanks you.”

“Of course,” Dimitri was just happy to help her in any way as possible.

As they continue to gaze upon the blue moon, a chilly breeze pierces his skin like needles. Dimitri is used to the cold; however, Marianne is shivering while she crosses her arms. Noticing she was trying to keep herself warm, he ultimately decided to unclasp his blue cape from his uniform. Then placing it over her shoulder in hope to give her warmth. Marianne looked at him with surprise at what he had done. But before she can say anything, Dimitri holds up his hand and tells her it was okay. She only smiles gratefully by his kind gesture, and she snuggles close to him. Dimitri smiles at the sight while he continues to rub her back. Neither of them seems to mind this at all. As long as Marianne is comfortable, then it was fine.

Thinking he can finally relax, Dimitri’s body almost tense up when three ghostly figures invade his mind. Dimitri already knows who they are, and why they decided to appear. His father, his stepmother, and Glenn are here to remind him of what must be done. They stare down at him with anger and disapproval. But surprisingly, no one spoke up like earlier. 

Dimitri’s heart stirred with sadness. If only they can just understand. He will fulfill his promise one day, but for now, Dimitri just wants to have this moment. Being with someone who he truly cares for in his arms. 


End file.
